


Baby Steps

by parkchoongjaes



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkchoongjaes/pseuds/parkchoongjaes
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to take baby steps...





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite produce 101 couple ;A; 
> 
> I haven't written since last December so please bear with me. I'm rusty.
> 
> EDIT: If you're wondering why Moonbok is blonde, it's because he was blonde several years ago. It was terrible. It was loveable.

“Bora sure looks cute in that uniform.”

Moonbok snorted. “Can you focus on what's happening for once?” 

It was Wednesday night, and they were stuck under Moonbok's covers watching a variety show again. This time it was a school themed one. Idols in uniforms, classroom set, trivial talk about how good said idols were in school… 

The only thing that saved it was Sistar; with their ability to look captivating in whatever they wore while being oddly viscous and competitive. 

Hyunwoo glanced over at Moonbok, who was in the middle of giggling over a mc’s gag. 

Cute. He thought. 

He slid his hand underneath the sheets until they made contact with Moonbok's. Moonbok instinctively took Hyunwoo's hand, and entangled their fingers. 

The younger man sighed, Moonbok was such a sweet boyfriend. He loved everything about him. Even his bad dye job. He found the patches of the dark and bleached hair endearing. The general fluffiness of it whimsical and fun to touch. 

“Stop!” the freshly blonde man would say, embarrassed at his rushed attempt to look different. 

But his boyfriend would never listen, and ran his hands through his yellow mop of hair until he fell asleep. 

Twenty minutes into the show Moonbok felt Hyunwoo lean on him, a familiar pair of lips pressed against neck. 

“Moonbok, no more tv,” he mumbled between pecks. 

He eased into Hyunwoo's soft kisses. Maybe they have been watching too much tv. He switched off the tv with the remote, cutting off a soulful solo from Hyorin. Hyunwoo took ahold of his jaw, and pressed his lips against the Moonbok's. Moonbok was slightly surprised, but gently kissed back. 

Sugary and chaste kisses were exchanged before they became more intimate, courtesy of Hyunwoo biting Moonbok's thick bottom lip. Hyunwoo shifted on top of him and they melted into each other, becoming a mess of limbs instantly. Hands were roaming necks, backs, and thighs. Hyunwoo particularly made it his mission to slide his hand up his Moonbok's t-shirt and squeeze at his adorable stomach, a pouch of flab he's grown to love. 

But before his hand could even reach the hem, Moonbok shifted. 

And Hyunwoo felt something.

It was right up against his hip. Hard and unwavering. Moonbok's erection.

The blonde immediately pulled their lips apart when he noticed, tossing Hyunwoo off him as he jolted upright. He was mortified. Hyunwoo tumbled on to the other side of the bed, dazed and confused. He looked back at Moonbok who was currently trying to cover up his arousal the best he could with the blanket. His cheeks were beet red with embarrassment, his gaze lowered as he could not bear to look Hyunwoo in the eyes. A few seconds passed by but it felt like 40 years to him. His voice allowed him to croak out a few words. 

“Hyunwoo, I think it's time you went into your room,” he mumbled under his breath. It was so faint the other man barely caught it. 

He felt frustration build in his stomach. He was angry. He was angry at himself. So angry that he was so scared of intimacy. So upset that he could never give Hyunwoo the love he deserved because every time things got serious he flaked on him.

The scars from his teen years had forced him to build thick walls and numb him emotions. Relearning how to love was hard, and sometimes breaking a wall he built up took forever. Especially this one. Moonbok loved Hyunwoo, but the insecurities that he had never allowed him to fulfill any desires. Every couple of months, Moonbok considered breaking up with Hyunwoo and ending his misery of never having sex. 

He stewed in his anger and self loathing until he felt Hyunwoo's hand wrap around his small wrist. His eyes flicked upwards and made contact, expecting another pep talk from Hyunwoo about how in love he was with him and about how he will “wait forever” if necessary. But no, Hyunwoo looked stern. A serious expression where his confident, sweet, smile should be. 

“Moonbok,” he inhaled, and gave him small grin. “I think you deserve to be loved, I think we should take baby steps.” 

He blinked, curiosity took over him. “Baby steps?” he repeated. 

“Yes. I think it's time to chisel at this issue. Real slow,” Hyunwoo replied, biting his lip.

Moonbok snorted, Hyunwoo pretending to be sexy could dissolve any awkward situation. Even one where his hard on is practically tenting their favorite comforter. 

“What are you suggesting Hyunwoo?” 

Hyunwoo looked at him dead on, lightly tightening his hold on his wrist. 

“I'm getting rid of your boner. I'm jacking you off.” 

Moonbok almost choked on his spit, he began coughing up a storm. 

“Baby steps!” Hyunwoo reinforced. “Y'know, it's not...it. I'm just releasing the tension that's already there. It's not even a blowjob,” 

Now Hyunwoo was blushing, embarrassed over his own explanation. It was what it was, and more discussion could not make it clearer to Moonbok. 

Just like a few minutes ago, decade long seconds pass. Hyunwoo twiddled his thumbs as Moonbok thought over the suggestion. He does not think he will ever encounter another man who has had internal conflict when offered a handjob. 

Moonbok cleared his throat and Hyunwoo waited in heated anticipation. 

“Okay Song Hyunwoo. You win,” 

He slid the blanket off and a small wave anxiety hit him. There it was, out in the open. 

Hyunwoo shifted beside him, more than satisfied to pleasure his boyfriend. He ghosted his fingertips over the bulge in his boxers. 

“Sit back and relax my love,” 

“Corny,” 

“Sit back!” 

“Okay, okay!” 

Moonbok stiffly laid back into his pillow and closed his eyes. Sighing as he gave in and let Hyunwoo do his magic. 

He wasted no time slipping his hand into Moonbok's briefs and pulling him out, Moonbok gasped but Hyunwok assured him that everything was fine. Hyunwoo wet his fingers in his mouth before slowly stroking him. Moonbok felt his lust sink into his stomach as Hyunwoo worked his cock,pumping him steadily.

He hissed as Hyunwoo teased his head with his thumb, rubbing gently back and forth as his precum pearled.

Moonbok felt his orgasm nearing, he moved his hips in rhythm of the strokes.Completely unraveling under Hyunwoo's touch. 

He felt him tensing, his breath becoming more erratic. He stroked him faster. 

“Cum for me,” 

Moonbok was struggling to keep up with Hyunwoo.

“Ah, please,” he whimpered. 

It only took a few more strokes for him to climax. He let out one more desperate moan before he spilled himself all over his lover's hand. Wallowing in the afterglow of his explosive orgasm. 

Hyunwoo leaned over and kissed him. Moonbok kissed back, smiling against his lips. 

 

A victory in their turbulent relationship.


End file.
